<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donut Play with My Heart by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662282">Donut Play with My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prince and the Pastry Chef [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Date, Getting Together, fat reader, plus size reader, poor noct doesn't know what he's doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first date with the prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Prince and the Pastry Chef [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donut Play with My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out that “going to have dinner” means being escorted to Noct’s apartment by Ignis and Gladiolus, but you didn’t mind in the least—in fact, you were pretty excited to get to chill with Noctis in such an intimate setting. You suspected that he would be more open to conversation with just the two of you, rather than in the middle of a high-class restaurant, being gawked at.  </p><p>Ignis stands in front of you, and Gladio behind, as the three of you reach Noct’s doorway. Ignis knocks twice, and is fumbling for the keys in his pocket when the latches on the other side begin to make noise. The adviser steps aside as the door opens.  </p><p>Noctis stands there, freshly showered, pressed into fitted dark jeans with a crisp, black collared button-up that’s rolled up to his elbows. He’s not wearing shoes, and the hole in his left sock shows an adorable sliver of his big toe, but even that doesn’t stop you from ogling him. <em>Fuck</em>, he looks good when he’s even a little done-up. Sure, you’d seen him in royal raiment and tuxedos and all-black pinstripe suits in magazines and on television your whole life, but nothing compares to the high of being on the receiving end of Noctis wearing more than just a t-shirt and cargo shorts.   </p><p>Noct’s nostrils flare as he takes quick stock of what you’re wearing—your hair falls loosely around your face, curled into waves that shape your round features. You’re wearing a knee-length black dress that’s emblazoned with a dark pink floral pattern, with skulls in the middle of each flower and intricate filigree pattern. You’re wearing simple black flats, shouldering a small purse and carrying a box of fresh lemon tarts you’d made for the date. Your makeup is subtle, the most striking feature being the shimmery pink lip gloss you’d purchased just yesterday. </p><p>“Hi—” starts Noct, then he chokes, clears his throat, turns red, and tries again. “Hi _________. Uh, thanks for coming.” </p><p>You smile brightly at the handsome prince. “Thank you so much for inviting me, Noct.” You shove the white box at his chest. “I made lemon tarts.” </p><p>Noct’s eyes go wide as he takes the box. “Wha....no way, dude! You didn’t have to...I mean...this is...” </p><p>You wave your hand defensively. “Nah, don’t worry about it! I wanted to bring you something special.” </p><p>“Well,” says Ignis, finally. “I’m sure you two will get on quite nicely. Gladio and I will be nearby if you need anything, Noct.” </p><p>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Gladio says with a wink as he turns to follow Ignis.  </p><p>“Shut <em>up</em>,” Noctis groans as the flush on his face deepens. He rolls his eyes and looks away quickly. “Sorry about him. He’s just...like that,” Noct says with a wave of his hand as he ushers you inside.</p><p>You step in and take off your shoes, hanging your purse on an empty hook by the door. Noct’s apartment is a testament to his pop culture interests—video game and anime art, action figures, and books are everywhere, and his entertainment system with multiple consoles and what has to be a 70-inch TV is the sole focus of the living room. Noctis sets the lemon tarts on the kitchen bar and gives you a quick tour—it's a nice, spacious apartment, with two bedrooms and bathrooms, the kitchen, and a laundry room. You get super giddy at even <em>seeing </em>the prince’s bedroom, and his bed—your imagination runs rampant of getting invited back in for different reasons.  </p><p>Attached to the kitchen is a breakfast nook—a black tablecloth has been spread out on the modest four-person table, along with a vase full of roses and a few unscented candles.  </p><p>“Oh, Noct,” you say, as the prince pulls out a chair. “It’s beautiful. You really didn’t have to go through all this trouble...” </p><p>“S’nothin’,” Noct mutters, but the blush on his cheeks is back all the same. “So uh, I’m gonna be frank—I can’t cook worth a shit. I had the food catered. I hope that’s okay?” </p><p>You chuckle as you take Noct’s warm, rough hands in your own—and you don’t miss the goosebumps on his tanned forearms. “Noct, I would’ve been fine with a food stall in the refugee district.” </p><p>“I just wanted to...” </p><p>“Impress me? Noctis, I’m already impressed by you. The fact that I’m even here, doing this is a miracle.” </p><p>“Really?” Noct’s eyes light up. “I-I mean, I just...” His voice trails off and he squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath. “You’rereallycuteandIdon’tknowwhatI’mdoingandI’musuallynotsoforwardbutIdon’twannachickenoutandIreallywannagettoknowyou,” he says without breathing. </p><p>You can’t help but giggle at Noct’s sudden shyness. Gone was the smirky boy of a few days ago—<em>curves and croissants, two of my favorite things—</em>and in his place was what you suspected to be more of the real Noct—sure of what he wanted but not really sure how to get it.  </p><p>“Is this your first date?” </p><p>Noctis sighs heavily and nods, letting your hands drop from his. “Some prince,” he says glumly as he slumps in the chair next to yours. “Is your fantasy of me gone yet?” </p><p>You shake your head and smile at him again warmly. “Noct, I want to get to know you. I have no expectations of you. I only know what I’ve seen and read about you my whole life, which is just as much as any other Joe Schmoe. Show me the real you. I want <em>that </em>to be my fantasy.” </p><p>Noctis stares at you, stormy blue eyes fierce and intense. He licks his lips as he nods, and oh—you can’t help but follow the movement of his mouth. “Okay,” he says resolved. He stands. “We can start talking over dinner?” </p><p>You nod, sitting back in the chair, taking in his dazzling smile. “I would love nothing more.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>